


take us down and all apart

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember safeword?” Geno asks.</p>
<p>It’s the third time that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take us down and all apart

**Author's Note:**

> of course this is my fandom debut. quick and unbeta'd pwp, title from the national.

 

“Remember safeword?” Geno asks.

It’s the third time that night.

Sid’s fine, really. He’s done this a handful of times with Geno and a bunch of times before that. No one’s ever been quite so considerate, though, and no one’s ever been so worried even time after time – well, he hasn’t actually done it more than once with anyone before Geno. So he wouldn’t really know. But he’s pretty sure that Geno just worries a lot and way too much.

“Yes,” Sid says patiently, and smiles up at Geno in case his tone was too harsh. Geno hovers behind him, ballgag dangling from one hand and blindfold from the other, expression comically hesitant and concerned, considering Sid’s twisting his neck to look up at him from where he’s perched on the bed naked with his hands tied behind him and his ass in the air. “Come on,” he urges, and Geno’s mouth flattens before he wets his lips and shuffles forward, Sidney tipping into him as the mattress depresses when he kneels by Sidney’s shoulders.

“Blindfold first,” Geno says, and Sid closes his eyes when the strip of fabric presses against them. There’s a light pressure at the back of his head as Geno ties it into a knot, not too tight but firm enough that it won’t slip, and Sid inhales steadily, exhales, feeling anticipation rise. He likes sex well enough and sex with Geno especially, but there’s something about doing this, about giving everything up and entrusting himself to someone else, that gets him going like nothing else.

“Gag now,” Geno says, and Sid opens his mouth obediently. And then there’s a pause of just a second too long, and Sidney suppresses a groan, clamping his mouth shut.

“Geno –“

“Sorry, sorry,” Geno says, and he does sound apologetic. “Just – do safeword?”

The annoyance fades a little, and Sid bites down a bemused smile. It always takes Geno longer to get into it. Once he does, it’s fucking great, but for the first few minutes he has to warm up to it a little. Where they’re tied behind his back, Sidney claps his hands three times, as clearly as he can, and Geno huffs. Sidney can’t really read it, not sure if Geno’s laughing at himself or what, but a moment later Geno says, “Okay. Open mouth,” and Sid does. Geno slips the ball into his mouth, settling it behind his teeth, and Sid bites down and revels when his jaw doesn’t immediately protest. Geno does it up around the base of the back of his head and tugs once to tighten it.

“Good?” he asks, and Sid nods, breathing though his nose. He hears Geno shift, and then his weight is gone from the bed. Sid’s heart thumps steadily in his chest as he strains to hear Geno moving; this is the part he likes the best, waiting, unable to know what’s happening but knowing it’s going to happen nonetheless. They haven’t done this in a long time, not since before he broke his jaw and not for the whole summer. It explains Geno’s hesitance, really; it’s like he’s forgotten how much Sid fucking loves this. Sid doesn’t want him to forget again.

The bed creaks behind him, and then Geno’s large hand spreads out over his lower back. Sid arcs back into him, pushing his ass back a little impatiently, and Geno’s breath comes in soft hisses through his teeth.

“Love seeing you like this,” he murmurs. “Always worry first, but – when you like this – ебать.”

Sid shudders, and Geno’s other hand cups his left ass cheek then, squeezing.

“So hot,” Geno says, voice hoarse, and then he’s leaning forward, trailing kisses over Sid’s wrists and down his back, his tailbone and just at the top of the cleft of his ass. Sid wants to tell him to get on with it, to hurry up and hit him or fuck him already, but he _can’t_ – he physically can’t, he’s given that to Geno, given it all to him, and all he can do now is let Geno do whatever he wants.

He groans, sound muffled by the gag, and Geno takes his other ass cheek and spreads him, tongue pressing wet and firm against Sid’s hole. Sid inhales sharply through his nose, jerking, and Geno’s hands tighten as he licks steadily up between his ass cheeks, short, hard strokes that make him want to tremble, make him want to finish before they’ve even really started.

When Geno withdraws his face from Sid’s ass to speak he’s a little short of breath. “Fucking love your ass so much,” he says, leaning back in to kiss his hole again, nose nudging wetly between Sid’s cheeks. Sid nods quickly, pushing back against him, and it’s then that Geno smacks him on one cheek, hard and chastising.

“Keep still,” Geno growls, and oh yeah, he’s there.

Sid nods again, excitement surging in his body side by side with arousal. It takes effort not to just push back again into Geno’s hands, large and warm and ready to punish but he doesn’t, holding himself perfectly still because that’s what he’s been told.

And then Geno asks, a little hesitant, “Good?” and Sid wants to thunk his head into the pillow.

He doesn’t. Instead he nods enthusiastically, hoping to communicate _YES PLEASE JUST FUCK ME ROUGHLY I’M FINE I PROMISE_ as he wriggles his ass a little in a way he hopes is encouraging. Geno squeezes both cheeks hard, fingers digging in just the right side of painful, and then he clears his throat and says, “Okay. Hold still.”

Sid does as he’s told as the bedsprings squeak, twitching when the bedside drawer opens just by his head. Geno rummages around – Sid can hear things shifting, the scrape of paper, and strains to hear what he’s getting – and withdraws, settling behind him again. He has no idea what Geno’s gotten until he hears the distinctive click of the cap off the lube, the wet squelch as Geno squeezes it into his hand. Sid breathes steadily, sharply when Geno’s hand lands on his flank and holds him steady, harshly when Geno presses two slicked-up fingers into him without warning.

He goes in slowly. It’s just a burn, a good stretch – they’d had sex last night, and they do it regularly enough anyway that Sidney usually doesn’t need much preparation. Geno doesn’t linger, doesn’t make any effort to please. He curls his fingers inside of him, slowly twisting them, and Sid realises he’s just stretching him out. That’s fine. He’s good with that.

Geno pulls his fingers out and Sid can hear the slick sound of him pouring more lube, and then he goes back in with three, sliding them in slowly until he’s up to the knuckle. Sid focuses on the pain for a moment, the slight dull ache of the stretch that’s just a little too much, and then he stops, listening for Geno’s breathing. It’s shallow, laboured; this is turning him on as much as it’s turning Sid on. Good. Sid’s pretty fucking turned on.

He groans again, making noise as he leans back into Geno. When his ass presses up against Geno’s thigh Geno shushes him, says, “Still,” and crooks his three fingers inside of him, loosening him up, getting him slippery and open. Sid’s impatient to be fucked. He hasn’t done this in so long, and he knows that it’s not really Geno’s thing, that Geno goes along with it mostly for him, and that’s fine. Sure, Geno likes it – that much is obvious by the way his hard-on keeps bumping the junction of Sid’s thigh through his briefs – but he doesn’t crave this kind of thing the way Sidney does. Sometimes Sidney just needs it, the loss of control, Geno taking him and being rough with him. His fingers are good but he wants to be full, to be held down and fucked raw, and Geno – Geno’s taking too fucking long.

But there’s nothing he can do about it, and really that’s what makes it even better, waiting as his shoulders start to get tense where they’re pulled awkwardly behind his back. His arms haven’t started to tremble yet, but when he’s counted to sixty and Geno’s still just fingering him, slow and with four now at least, thumb catching on the rim of his hole every so often, Sid starts trying to say his name.

It comes out sounding completely stupid, of course. The gag muffles any resemblance to a word, turning it into meaningless grunts, drool slipping down his chin. Sid’s painfully turned on as Geno slides his fingers out, wipes his hand on Sid’s thigh, and it only gets worse when Geno says, voice husky, “Why you wear gag?”

Arousal pulses steady in his stomach. He can’t answer, of course, so Geno answers for him. “So you don’t talk,” he says, and smacks Sid on the ass, hard enough to sting. “Stop trying to talk.”

Sid nods, then groans and pushes back against Geno. Geno chuckles.

“You so needy,” he says throatily, and Sid nods again, eagerly. _Yes_ , he wants to say, _yes, fuck, yes I am_ , and he would if he could speak, if he was allowed. He just wants Geno to _do_ something.

Geno slaps him again, and Sidney can hear his breath come harsh, can feel his own making his chest heave. He groans out loud when Geno hits him again and keeps going, each blow a little harder as Geno gains his confidence. The best way to get him to keep going is to reassure him, so Sid moans a little louder as each strike gets more painful, Geno pausing to rub the raw skin of his ass cheeks to soothe them.

“You like?” Geno pants, and Sid nods hard into the pillow. Geno smacks him again and sits back.

“I fuck you now,” he says, and then mumbles something in Russian that Sid doesn’t catch. Sid nods quickly, wondering what Geno’d said, but he’s pretty much given up on deciphering Geno’s first-language sex ramblings. He’s not even sure they’re real Russian most of the time. “You at green?” Geno asks, and Sid nods, not even annoyed this time. He’s painfully hard, aching to be fucked already, and with Geno behind him and not _doing_ anything, he’s having a difficult time feeling anything but desperate.

He tries to say something, ‘come on’ or – anything, but all it gets him is a stupid-sounding groan and more saliva on his chin, and Geno smacks his left ass cheek one more time before Sid hears him uncap the lube again.

It’s hard to ignore the spike of arousal at the soft wet sounds of Geno slicking himself up so he doesn’t, lets the shudder go through his body as he almost vibrates in anticipation. His jaw’s starting to ache, arms getting sore, but it’s all worth it for this, the feeling of having someone else own him entirely, have control in a way he needs to not sometimes. And it’s weird to be feeling this right now, dick hard as a rock and Geno’s big hands grabbing his ass again and spreading his cheeks, one hand holding him open while he presumably lines himself up with his other, but – he’s really fucking thankful for Geno.

The sentiment slips out in the form of a muffled, drawn-out groan as Geno presses the tip of his cock against Sid’s hole and then slides all the way in, gloving himself in Sid easy as anything. It’s a big fill – Geno always is – but not one he can’t take after Geno stretched him out before, and Sid finds himself moaning more around the ballgag, rutting back desperately against Geno as he bottoms out, ass against his thighs and Geno’s balls warm and tight against his perineum.

“Shh,” Geno chastises, but his heart isn’t in it. Sid groans in agreement, nodding as he tries to get closer still, get some contact, some movement. Geno deep inside him and filling him up is amazing, so good, but he needs – he fucking needs -

“Yeah,” Geno breathes, and pulls out. Sid inhales sharply as he slams back in, and then, just like that, he gets going.

Sid makes noise immediately, unable to hold back and not wanting to. Every thrust is rough and hard and makes him groan, knocks the sound out of him in desperate, muffled, cut-off pleas. Geno picks up speed quickly, holding tight onto his hips at first, then grabbing his hair with one hand and tugging his head back roughly.

“Unnngh,” Sid groans, and Geno huffs behind him, leaning down close and putting power into every thrust as he pounds into him.

“Fu – ебать, да, yeah, Sid –“ Geno pants, hand tightening in his hair and making his eyes water. Sid groans long and loud, voice rising as Geno rams into him over and over, fast and strong and just right, just rough enough to make him hurt, just the right blend of pleasure and pain. It’s endlessly deep, Geno not slow or steady enough to pull all the way out, and that’s exactly how Sid likes it.

Geno smacks his ass again then, even harder than he had before, and he doesn’t stop, Russian spilling from his mouth in breathy, hoarse, stuttered exclamations. Sid’s sore all over, his jaw and hair and shoulders, ass cheeks spanked red, Geno filling him thick and hot, exactly as he needs it, slamming into him hard enough that he knows he’s going to feel it tomorrow.

Even with this, Geno hitting him deep inside, part of him had been hoping Geno would do something worse to him. God knows Sidney has the equipment stashed away for more painful, intense things, but the main thrill of this is that he doesn’t get a say. On another night he can get Geno to – fuck, to cane him, or burn him, or – fuck. Anything.

But tonight he’s fucking great just with this, the both of them, nothing but the sound and smell and feel of Geno and him, Geno’s hand flexing in his hair like his arm is shaking, like he’s starting to strain.

“Fuck,” Geno hisses eventually, the English word sounding strange after the litany of Russian that he’d been cursing since he started this. “Sid, I-“

“Mmngh,” Sid tries to encourage him. He’s close too. He wipes his chin against the pillow, saliva soaking the cotton slip, and bucks back against Geno as the rhythm of his thrusts starts to grow erratic. There’s sweat trickling down his brow but the blindfold’s soaking it up, his body starting to tremble from the effort of holding his position, neck beginning to ache where his head’s pushed into the pillow.

Geno pulls his hair, hard, and Sid squeezes his eyes shut as tears leak, feeling his dick jerk and precome dribble over the head of it. Geno pushes in one last time and then there’s a pulsing bloom of warmth inside of Sid as he comes, snorting with the effort of breathing as his thighs shake behind Sid’s and his body presses down close.

When Geno wraps a slick hand around him Sid shudders and comes, moan smothered but embarrassingly high. He’s too out of it to care. He’s shaking as he clenches down around Geno and thrashes back against him, and fuck fuck _fuck_ , there’s _nothing_ –

There’s nothing but this. He’s trembling, can’t see, can’t speak, can barely move with how he’s bound, but Geno’s slumped over him breathing deeply, sweaty and exhausted and still inside of Sid, and Sid can feel his heart beat steadily against his back, and this is all he needs.

It’s a long few moments before Geno pulls out, head of his dick catching on the sore rim of Sid’s hole. Sid hisses in discomfort and Geno murmurs, voice weak and almost too low for him to hear, “Relax,” and pulls the rest of the way out when he does. He carefully undoes the rope around Sid’s wrists, and when they’re free Sid lets his arms fall against the mattress, rolling onto his side and hugging himself. Geno crawls up beside him and undoes the ballgag, Sid opening his mouth so he can pull it out, and then, lastly, the blindfold.

When Sid opens his eyes, blinking a few times, Geno’s watching him, sweaty and flushed and looking pretty pleased with himself.

“Hey,” he says hoarsely, working his jaw a couple of times as he clears his throat.

“Hey,” Geno says back, and closes his mouth over Sid’s.

It’s gentle, lingering. Geno pushes his tongue in and kisses him deep and slow, and Sid laughs when he pulls back, feeling the corner of his mouth quirk up in the way that he’s usually self-conscious about.

“What?” Geno asks, amused, and Sid grins at him, a little breathless.

“Such a nice kiss,” he teases, licking his lips. “You a gentleman all of a sudden?”

“Always,” Geno says with mock seriousness, and Sid laughs again, heart still pounding in his chest, limbs still a little jelly. He can feel Geno’s come starting to leak out of his ass and it's even hotter than it usually is, better when Geno shifts in closer and drapes an arm over him, fingers brushing the junction of his thigh. Sid closes his eyes and concentrates on slowing down his breathing as Geno dips his fingers in between his cheeks and in slow, lazy strokes spreads his come between Sidney’s legs, rubbing it into his raw skin.

He’s closed his eyes and is halfway to dozing off when Geno asks, voice rough and sleepy, “You okay?”

Sid stirs, snorting, and kicks Geno almost lazily. “I’m fine,” he sighs, rubbing his face against the pillow. “You worry too much.”

He’s going to ache a little in the morning, but it’s not like that’s something worth telling Geno. When Geno doesn’t worry, he’s fucking great at this. Sid will maintain until the day he dies that Geno is the best, if not the guiltiest dominant in the world.

“Okay. If you say,” Geno rumbles.

“I do,” Sid shoots back, halfway to sleep again.

Geno leans away and the light clicks off then, and Sid closes his eyes and lets himself drift. Geno sighs as he settles back in, tightening his arm around Sid’s waist and resting his hand on his ass again. It’s pleasantly warm against the sensitive skin, and Sid’s heart has slowed to a steady beat in his chest by the time Geno’s breaths grow soft and slow.  

 


End file.
